


Soulmates

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: A “deleted scene” from chapter 7 of Surviving the 21st. AKA, a scene written specifically for Fandom Week that just so happens to fit perfectly in with St21.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Another short lil one-shot for Travelers Fandom Week over on tumblr. Today's prompt is 'Soulmates', so have some Phevor feels.

 

He’s covered in sweat, but he can’t care any less about that fact right now. Because getting up to take a shower would mean having to leave his quite comfortable spot, pressed against Trevor’s equally sweaty body, the Engineer’s heart beating steadily beneath his ear. Plus, Trevor’s fingers dragging up and down his back is making it even harder to consider moving.

Despite the physical comfort he’s currently enjoying, Philip’s mind hasn’t quite gotten the memo. Thoughts about pieces of the conversation from dinner with Grace keep running through his head, mixing with his admission over the true depth of his feelings for Trevor.

“I can hear you thinking, Philip,” the familiar, gravelly sound of Trevor’s voice pulls him out of his head, making him laugh.

“That’s impossible,” he muses, head turning to press a kiss against his partner’s bare chest. “But if your intention was to distract me, it worked.”

“That was part of it. Mostly, I intended to ask what it was that pulled you in like that.”

There’s a short stretch of silence before he answers. “I was thinking about your wife, actually.”

Trevor’s chest rumbles beneath his head as he chuckles, making Philip smile. “An odd thing to think about after sex. Why her?”

He shifts, turns onto his stomach so he can meet Trevor’s gaze. “Well, more about your relationship with her…compared to ours.”

“Philip-”

“Not like that,” he cuts the Engineer off. “It wasn’t in any bad way or anything like that. Just more of...accepting the differences, I guess. You spent three lifetimes with her. She was your whole world for all that time. I’m not naïve enough to think we could ever come close to sharing what you had with her. You were soulmates, and I’m perfectly fine with that. Not everyone is lucky enough to have what you two had. I just consider myself lucky enough to be given this one chance with you.”

Fingers run through his tangled hair, pulling slightly sweaty strands out of his face. “She was my soulmate, and she made those three lifetimes and everything we did to help move along the Grand Plan worth it. But you, Philip, are just as special and important to me. As you said, we might not be soulmates, but you’re making my last lifetime worth something. Making it mean something beyond missions and the Grand Plan and fulfilling my duties.”

A smile slowly spreads across Philip’s face and he pushes up to steal a kiss. “I’ll take it, old man.”


End file.
